Just to Love and Be Loved in Return
by Serenity8587
Summary: Growing up together he stole her heart and after all this time she finally realized that she wanted to steal his. All Roni Britt wanted was to love him and be loved by him. But fate has different plans for Roni and so does Raven Tail. (OC x Laxus) My first FanFiction! Please Everyone, Read and Review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Rating gone up... Lemons ahead ;)
1. AN: About Roni Britt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, ****Hiro Mashima** does! 

AN:

Name: Veronica (Roni) Britt

Age: 26

Birthday: December 7, X765

Weight: 120lb

Hair Color: Long and Black

Eye Color: Blue

Exceed: (Kaylee) Purple female cat – met on a mission (after Fairy Tail returned from Edo) saved her and became close friends.

Fears: extreme fear of spiders

-Professional Status-

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Dark Blue on the back of her left hand

Magic and Abilities:

**Blue Flare** - This Caster Magic is a variation of Fire Magic that allows Roni to create a specific blue fire that is cold and one that cannot be extinguished by wind or water.

**Blue Vortex **– extends both hands and from the ground blue flame spiral around target, as she pulls her hands apart the vortex becomes larger and slower, bring them closer together the vortex becomes smaller and faster. As the vortex becomes smaller it constricts movement of the target, she then has ability to slam target to the ground with a downward movement of her hands.

**Blue Fury** - engulfs both hands in blue fire, brings them together one side of her body and then shoots a solid blue beam at the target.

**Pyrokinesis** - has the ability to control all the fire in the area around her.

**Unison Raid** - She possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their magic together.

**Enhanced Reflexes** - possesses sharp reflexes, a high degree of speed and agility.

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist** – Roni employs a katana in melee combat, and has considerable skill with it. Possess both incredible speed and accuracy, skill is enough to slash clean through most magic.


	2. Unexpected Talent

Narrator P.O.V.

Laughter and music filled the air as Roni walked towards the hometown of her guild she looked over at Kaylee and smiled. It had been 2 months since they had seen Magnolia. They walked up to the guild, Roni looked up and sighed. _If Mavis could see us now… she would roll over in her grave_. _If they ever found it again_. She thought. Roni pushed the doors open and was tackled by a small child.

"RONI!" Asuka screamed while clinging to her waist.

"Well, hi Asuka. Where's mom and dad?" Roni asked and she hugged her back.

"Boat ride to the island, said they had a feeling. Where's Kaylee?" Roni pointed up to the flying purple cat and Asuka's eyes widened. "KAYLEE!"

"You two can go play if you want." Roni smiled.

"Come on Asuka, it's nice outside." Kaylee said flying away, Asuka running not far behind laughing. Roni walked towards the bar and sat down facing the door.

"So…how did the job go?" Macao asked while staring down at his drink.

"Like all the others we have been getting the past few years…" she sighed. "I'm not sure why I keep going on these troubled family jobs, can't two people just sit and talk and not yell and scream in front of their kids?"

"It's all people are willing to give us these days…" He turned to look at her and gave her that 'things are going to get better' smile. She patted his shoulder and took a drink of her ale. Romeo walked into the guild, went to stool next to her and sat down.

"Hey…" Romeo said.

"Hey yourself. Do you feel like sparing?" Roni could almost see a spark behind his eyes but it quickly faded.

"No… but it's good to see you, glad your back." He said. Roni put her arm around him and half hugged him. She leaned down, "I miss them too." The guild doors flew open Twilight Orge stood there with Teebo leading the pack.

"Oh look the guild's empty today… our luck is looking good." Teebo smirked and his eyes landed on Roni. "Well well… what do we have here…" He walked towards her not breaking eye contact, Romeo stood up and stepped in between him and Roni.

"Payment is not due tell next month, we don't have the money to pay you guys…" Romeo stood his ground.

Roni stood up and started slowly walking around Romeo. He grab her wrist and she turned. "Trust me." She told him. He slowly let go and she stepped in front of him.

"You should leave, now." Roni held her hands to her sides as a blue light appeared around them.

"I don't think so…" Teebo raised his weapon.

"NO!" Macao screamed. Split second later Teebo was flying overhead and hit the back wall. Everyone stared. "What the…." They turned to see a dark outline of a man. The rest of the Twilight guys were slammed to the ground and as the dust settled the guild looked at the doorway. There with his token smile was Natsu, and the missing guild members standing behind him.

"We're Home!"

Roni's P.O.V.

All I could do was stare, it couldn't be… how?... I took a step back and smiled._ I had almost given up hope. _I watched as the guild celebrated their return, as I looked around none of them had changed a bit.

"RONI!" Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow ran towards me and scooped me up in the biggest group bear hug ever. Tears ran down my face as I hugged them back, my family, has come home.

"I thought I would never see you guys again, I'm so happy you're back." I smiled.

"It's weird, it feels like we were only gone for a few weeks." Replied Evergreen.

"Try 7 years…." We all smiled, just happy that everyone was home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

"Hey…. Laxus….um…. it's been awhile." I turned toward Ever hoping I hid my blush in time. She nudged me toward Laxus almost tripping in the process.

"Yea….it's good to see you…" He said looking almost speechless, which by the way was very unusual for him.

"Hey Roni… we are gonna go and….uh…. get some drinks at the bar…. Yeah drinks." Evergreen pulled the other two with her. "We'll see you two later…" She winked. _Why? ….why does she…_

"It really is good to see you…" Laxus put his hand on the top of my head and smiled. He turned and disappeared out the front doors. _What the fuck? What am I 12? … Unbelievable, 10 years and he pats my head! _I sighed and shook my head, walked to the bar and dropped onto a stool.

Laxus P.O.V.

_I patted her head…. Really Laxus?! What the fuck?... She's changed, well everyone has changed, and I've changed. She's…. older…. She's…. hot…. _

"It's Roni…. We grew up together, plus after what happened with the guild she could never like me like that…." He didn't realized his conversation in his head had started to come out of his month.

"Laxus? What are you doing? Are you talking to yourself?" Freed said and smiled at him. Laxus stopped and turned.

"What?... NO! I was…. NO…. oh screw you…" Laxus huffed and walked away.

* * *

**Back in the Guild**

Roni's P.O.V.

Roni looked up at the clock. _It's 1am…fuck… I need to go home._ She thought.

"Hey guys, I'm going home it's late and I'm fucking tired." She announced to the passed out guild. She waived and walked out. While she walked she looked up at the clear night sky. It was a beautiful night, nice breeze and cold and too hot. As she walked her mind wondered. _He has changed so much. His demeanor is so different now… calmer…almost sweet. His face is more mature since the last I saw him, and his body… wow… _Chills ran down my spine thinking about it. _His body is so toned, his arms looked so yummy…_ I felt my face get hot. I fanned myself and a familiar tingle started in my lower half. _I really need to not think about him… I know he could never feel like that towards me… _I sighed, brushed off the feeling and opened the door to my apartment. I was nice to be home. I looked over a saw Kaylee fast asleep on the bed. It had been a week since I slept in my own bed. I walked in took a shower, got ready for bed and crashed.

* * *

**One Week Later…. **

Narrator P.O.V.

Fairy Tail was having their first festival since the return of their lost members, actually it was a large party thrown just because Natus and Gajeel couldn't hold their egos in, challenging Laxus to fight. The party was held the night before, food stands, people everywhere and a stage like normal Fairy Tail fashion. People gathered around the stage waiting to see who would perform.

"It's been so long since I had this much fun." Roni smiled at Evergreen.

"Hey it looks like the music is going to start." Evergreen pulled Roni forward. They saw Freed, Bickslow and oddly Laxus standing at the back of the crowd. They walked up and found spots so they could see. Roni looked over and saw Kaylee with Lily, Happy and Carla. Roni smiled noticing Lily blush at something Kaylee had just said.

"Hey Ever… I'll be back in a bit… I have to go do… something…" Roni said.

"Good Luck…" she whispered in her ear. Roni smiled and walked away disappearing into the crowd. Freed moved over to Evergreen.

"Where is she going?"

"You'll see…" Evergreen smiled. "Just don't let Laxus go anywhere." Freed nodded and moved back towards Laxus.

The lights around the stage turned down and a single spotlight illumined Mirajane. The crowd cheered and she spoke.

"Thank you everyone. I am proud to introduce the first performer of the night, Fairy Tail's own Roni Britt!" She moved off stage and everything went dark again. A single candle lit Roni face up on stage. Everyone in the crowd gasped… Laxus froze.

"Roni?..." He said aloud. "What's she doing?…" Laxus looked over at Evergreen.

"Just watch." Evergreen said simply and smiled. Laxus turned back to the stage and stood frozen as the music started playing.

_(piano plays) _Roni stood in the center of the stage, her hair was in a loose braid hanging to one side. Her long navy dress flowed down and stopped just before her bare feet. Her eyes were closed as the song started and she slowly opened them focusing on Laxus. She took a breath...

_(Verse 1) _

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love _

_when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer _

_(Chorus) _

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_(Violins play) _Throughout the song dim lights come on around her and change with the music, most eyes were fixed on her and her energy radiated out through the crowd. But no one was more fixed or in awe the one man she was hoping would be. Laxus just stared at her, then finally started to listen to words.

_(Verse 2) _

_Time stands still beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything Take away _

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this  
One step closer _

_(Chorus) _

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer _

_One step closer _

_(Chorus)_

_ I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

As the song ended she closed her eyes and bowed. Everyone cheered and clapped. Laxus without realizing had moved towards the side of the stage and waited for her. She got off stage, turned the corner and stopped in front of him. She was terrified that she blew everything by taking this one chance. Laxus stood there and looked into her eyes. What the two didn't realize was Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow had moved close enough to hear the conversation.

"You were…. Amazing…." Laxus smiled.

"Thanks…" Roni's heart was beating so fast it could have jumped out of her chest.

"But I'm not sure I'm what you're looking for…" Laxus sighed, his eyes were filled with sadness. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Laxus…" She whispered, tears formed in her eyes, her heart dropped.

"You deserve so much more…" He turned and walked away.


	3. The Right Decision

Roni's P.O.V

I dropped hard to the ground, hitting my knee on a rock, the pain not even registering. _I don't want more… I want him…_

"LAXUS!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt arms around me and looked over and saw Evergreen, when I look back Laxus had stopped. The scene around us had changed, members of the guild had begun to look over.

"I don't want more… I want you… I've always wanted you…" I said almost in a whisper. He looked down at the ground, he seemed to not know what to do or how to react. Kaylee flew over and landed in front of me.

"How can you just stand there? I saw your face when she was singing!... Say something!" Kaylee yelled. I have never seen her this angry. I slowly put my hand on her back. She looked at me with so much worry. I stood up and steady myself on Evergreen. Laxus couldn't even look at me, he stood silently still looking at the ground.

"I feel sorry for you Laxus… you've been running from your past for so long… you've forgotten how to feel. I don't know why I thought you had changed…" His head shot up and he looked at me. I stared into his eyes. "I hope you face whatever you're running from… otherwise you'll never learn to love." I turned and walked away.

Narrator P.O.V.

After Roni had walked away, the guild stood frozen in shock at what had just happened. Evergreen looked at Laxus.

"I really never thought you could do something like this. Everything we've been through…" She sighed, turned and ran after Roni, Kaylee flying close behind. With that Laxus couldn't take it any longer, he changed into lighting and disappeared into the night. Freed and Bickslow looked at each other.

"I'll find Laxus, you should go and see Roni." Freed told Bickslow. Bickslow nodded and walked towards Roni's place as Freed disappeared.

Laxus P.O.V.

_Face whatever I'm running from… I feel sorry for you… _Her words were running through my mind. _Forgotten how to feel… never learn to love… _She deserves someone better than me! I landed on the other side of the lake from my house. The night was still, I walked over to the shore of the lake, I heard a sound behind me and turned.

"Freed. What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want…. An explanation. She poured her heart to you… I know you care about her!" Freed said frustration rising in his voice.

"I know! Don't you think it killed me to do that?!" I screamed into the night, more toward myself then at Freed.

"Then why did you?"

"I… I can't be the man she wants me to be…" I sighed and sat on the ground.

"That's very selfish…"

"What?"

"It's very selfish of you… YOU can't be the man she wants you to be… then change it." Freed said matter-of-factly, he walked over and sat down next to me. "She's right you know."

"About what part?" I asked, knowing all of it was actually true.

"You need to face whatever you're running from before it's too late and lose something you care about. For all we know you might already have." Freed stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "Just think about it Laxus." Freed disappeared and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Roni's P.O.V.

Evergreen and Kaylee caught up to me as I passed the guild and they stopped me.

"I'm ok… I just want to be alone for tonight."

"We are not leaving you alone like this, come on." Evergreen looped her arm around mine and put her head on my shoulder. We walked like that till we were standing in front of my apartment. I sighed and unlocked the door. I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. Kaylee sat next to me and curled against my leg. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"I think it's time for me to leave Fairy Tail for a while." I said breaking the silence.

"What? Why?" Evergreen and Kaylee couldn't believe what was just said.

"I need to move on with my life, I've been living in the past for way to long. Tonight just made it painfully obvious."

"You can't leave, we just came back… Fairy Tail won't be the same without you!" Evergreen and Kaylee were not having any of it.

"Evergreen, Kaylee, you both will always be my best friends… nothing will change that… I just need to grow… emotionally and spiritually. Plus, what both of you have… I hope you never let it go." Evergreen and Kaylee exchanged looks, they looked like they had no clue what I was talking about. _They will figure it out soon enough. _I thought. Then the both sighed and smiled.

"Only if you promise to keep in touch." Evergreen had sadness in her eyes but walked over a hugged me.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, and come back to us as soon as you do." She said in my ear.

"I hope so and I will. Will you look after the apartment while I'm gone?"

"Sure." Evergreen and Kaylee helped me pack, I thought about leaving in the morning but if I went to the guild leaving would be that much harder. I hugged them both and smiled.

"Don't be sad, this is not goodbye…" I said.

"What is it then? It seems like goodbye." Kaylee replied.

"Videbo vos mox." (**See you soon**) I smiled and walked out into the night.


	4. Haunting Past

Roni's P.O.V.

The night was still and cool, perfect for leaving without being noticed.

"Hey... where are you sneaking off to?" Bickslow steps into the street light. I smile.

"Away for awhile, at this point it seems the best decision for me."

"Why would you say that? Just because Laxus is being a dick doesn't mean you have to leave."

"I realize that, but something has felt off... for awhile now. I can't explain it but there is something I need to find for myself." I replied, determination showing in my face.

"I see that nothing I say will change your mind... You can be so dame stubborn..." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "You know he is going to be lost without you, and he will not even know it till you're gone."

"Funny... he seemed sure he didn't want me." I said and at once regretted it. My heart still felt the proverbial knife he plunged into it. He hugged me tighter and put his chin on my head.

"Just take care of yourself, if anything happens to you while you're gone we all would be lost." He smiled and let me go.

"Will you give Master this for me? And tell the others that I went to find myself. I know a few will figure out what I mean." I placed the letter I had written earlier in his hand.

"Videbo vos mox." He said and smiled.

"Videbo vos mox." I put my hand on his arm and smiled back. I turned and headed out of Magnolia.

**The next day...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

The morning was clear and calm as Evergreen and Kaylee entered the guild. It was early enough that not many people were there yet. Mira looked at Kaylee as they walked over the bar and sat down.

"Kaylee... Where is Roni?" Evergreen and Kaylee exchanged sad looks.

"She's gone." Evergreen replied.

"Why? Where did she go? Is she ok?" Mira bombarded them with questions.

"She is as good as she can be after last night." Bickslow said while entering the guild. Both Evergreen and Kaylee just stared at him.

"How would you know?" Evergreen burst out, anger edged in her voice.

"I ran into her before she left Magnolia... Chill."

"Sorry..." She looked down at the bar and sighed. "Nothing is going to be the same without her, but I know how stubborn she can be..." Evergreen looked sad but hopeful she would find what she is looking for. At that time the guild started getting crowded, as Makarov walked to the middle of the guild.

"Oh good everyone is here." Makarov said as Laxus and Freed walked in and went over next to Bickslow and Evergreen. Laxus was oblivious to the dirty looks he was getting from Evergreen and Bickslow. Kaylee huffed and flew over to Lily and Carla.

"Where is Roni?" Lily asked as Kaylee landed next to them.

"She's..." Kaylee was cut off as Makarov started talking once more.

"I wanted to let everyone know that I am going to be retiring, but I have left the guild in Gildarts hands." Makarov points behind him and Mira stands smiling. "What?! Where is Gildarts?!" He screamed!

"He left early this morning but left this." Mira said while handing him a letter. He opened the letter, he was so mad sparks were flying off his head, and read aloud.

"_To Master, and all friends here... To be the Master... Sorry to say I'm not suitable. Well, anyway, selected as the fifth Master, I'd like to do two things for you. First is... to acknowledge Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail..." _Makarov was flaming... pissed off was a nice way to describe him. _"__Second is... To nominate Makarov Dreyar to be sixth Master of Fairy Tail." _Makarov's face fell. "Me again..." He said as everyone laughed. _"__Fairy Tail is my home. I will be back, until the day I'm home, I hope that Fairy Tail would be the number one guild of Flore again, but it's not my duty to do so but yours... Master this is your last job to lead Fairy Tail to be the number one guild of Flore!_" Everyone cheered and celebrated. As drinks were passed and smiles shared Bickslow took Makarov to the side and give him the letter from Roni.

"Master... Roni wanted me to give this to you..." Bickslow handed his the letter and walked away. Laxus had glanced over in that moment and wondered what it was about. Makarov moved outside the very loud guild and opened the letter.

_Master,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything. You took me in when I had nothing, no friends, no family, no memories of my past and gave me a future, you gave me a place to call home. And I will never forget that. Saying that, I need to figure out what happened in my past, without knowing I will never be able to grow, not only as a person but as a mage. I'm not sure where the path will take me but always know that Fairy Tail is home. I will return someday, hopefully stronger and looking forward to the future. _

_If you could tell Laxus I am truly sorry. I had said some things that I regret now, but like him I am still running from my past. I love him and my heart is forever his._

_Domus est qua meus pectus pectoris est. (Home is where my heart is.)_

_With all my love,_

_Roni_

A tear ran down his face and he folded the letter back up. "Stay safe my child, return to your family soon." He said aloud.

"She's gone isn't she." Laxus sighed. Makarov turned to look at his grandson and handed him the letter. After Laxus read it he fell back on the wall.

"I'm not sure what was said but regret can be more damaging then words themselves." Makarov put a hand on his arm, Laxus held the letter up and gave it to his grandfather. Makarov took it and walked into the guild passing Laxus's team as they walked out to join Laxus. Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow stood silent looking at their friend, they saw the regret and sadness on his face.

"How long have you guys known?" Laxus asked looking up.

"Last night... before she left." Bickslow told him. Laxus sat on the ground at a loss for words.

**Inside the Guild...**

Mira saw Makarov walk back in and went to him.

"What's going on? What happened to Roni?" She asked him. He handed her the letter.

"Mira, I want to keep this between us for now... if you could follow me to my office, you can read the letter and I will explain." Makarov told her. She nodded, followed him to the office and closed the door. Once in the office she stood and read the letter.

"We should tell her team at least."

"They know, they don't like it but they know. There are things I have kept from her to keep her safe but because of that I have hindered her growth not only as a young woman but as a mage, and very powerful mage. She doesn't know the power that is locked inside her, and honestly I don't either." Makarov paused.

"What happened to her?"

"After she had come to Fairy Tail, I found out her parents had died in an accident. She was left at the doors of a facility posing as a orphanage. This facility would take children with magical abilities and experiment on them to see if they could enhance them." Mira gasped and stood in shock. "Lacrima was implanted into her and a liquified lacrima was injected into her blood. She got very sick but none of the powers they were looking for developed. She was considered a failed experiment and was toss out. That's when she ended up in Magnolia. I found her wondering streets and took her in. Throughout years she struggled with developing her magical abilities, it was like something was holding her back, but I didn't put the pieces together until now."

"We have to help her. What if something triggers it? She wouldn't even know how to control whatever is inside her." Mira looked more and more concerned by the minute.

"Mira, go after her and take Freed with you, but tell no one... at least not yet. You can control her if needed and Freed can contain her power. Last I heard she was heading North towards Mt. Hakobe" Makarov handed her a communication lacrima. "Contact me when you find her... I should have told her long ago..."

"You never could have known this would happen master." Mira put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. She turned and walk out of the office heading to the front doors. She turned the corner, saw Freed and walked towards him smiling.

"Master requested us for a special mission."

"All of us?" Freed asked while looking around at the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"No, just you and I... specifically your magic and mine. Whenever your ready we need to leave at once, I'll tell you more on the train ride." Mira smiled and walked away.

"That was weird..." Evergreen said when Mira got out of ear shot. Freed shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll see you guys after the mission." Freed waved as he walked towards is place to pack.

**2 Hours Later...**

Mira and Freed are sitting on the train in silence, Freed looking out the window watching the trees pass by.

"Are you going to tell what we're doing or where we're going?" Freed suddenly asked Mira. She jumped at the sudden break in silence. "Sorry..." Freed looked at her and she smiled back.

"It's okay, I was just in my own world... we're going after Roni."

"We are... but why? Evergreen said she was okay, even Bickslow she was hurt but looked fine..."

"She is okay for now, but we need to find her..." Mira said and smiled but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Mira... what are you not telling me?" Freed looked dead into her eyes and she sighed. She then told him everything, the experiments, the implant, the unknown power... everything. When she was finished he just stared at her.

"Roni... you know looking back, that explains a lot. She always had the hardest time, never could figure out why..." He looked down at the ground, sadness filled his heart. _Poor Roni..._He thought. "You're right Mira we need to find her before..."

Freed's words were interrupted by a huge explosion a few miles away, when the shock wave hit, the train came to a screeching halt almost derailing in the process.

"What the hell was that?" Freed looked out the window. Mira got up with her things and he quickly followed.

"Whatever it was, I have a very bad feeling about it." Mira stepped of the train, Freed a step behind, and they walked toward the rising smoke in the distance.


	5. Blood and Rags

**30 Minutes Earlier...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

_Wow... This will be interesting._ She thought looking up at the snow covered mountain range. "Now which way to go?"

"Most choose the safest way through the valley... but it looks like that way is blocked at the moment."

Roni quickly turned with her hand on the hilt of her katana, to her shock she was face to face with Fairy Tail's most hated enemy... Raven Tail. Ivan Dreyar the master of the Raven Tail guild, and unfortunately for them related to Laxus and Master Makarov, stood in front of the members of his guild smirking. His grin grew wider when he saw the guild mark on Roni's hand.

"Fairy Tail brat... our day just keeps getting better and better." Ivan and the others laughed and started moving towards Roni, slowly surrounding her.

"I have no quarrel with you, let me pass." She said trying to sound brave. _I know I can't take all of them._ She thought.

"Oh no my dear, you are the problem... you're apart of Fairy Tail, so that makes you the problem. Now the only question is how long are you going to last before you die?" Ivan laughed and stepped back. "I almost forgot, I need to know your name so Fairy Tail can make you a grave stone..."

"Roni Britt, Fairy Tail fire mage... but I tell you this not for my grave stone but so you remember who kicked your ass." Roni almost believed it herself, but she did see a change in one of the guild members, a girl that looked like a demonic doll with red hair. She looked worried, Roni noticed her look back at Ivan and when see looked back fear of him wore all over her face... that scared her the most. She stood ready to fight.

"Incendia vesica!" She screamed and sliced three times towards one attacker. Blue blades of fire raced towards a rather dark looking man with messy black hair. He sent up a wall of sand and deflected the attack. _SHIT!_ On the right side of her she sees the red hair girl extend her hair and set it a flame. Roni smiled. The flaming hair shot towards her and then suddenly stopped in mid air a foot from Roni. Just as suddenly as the hair came towards her, it sped towards the sand mage, rapped around him and threw him at a tree knocking him unconscious. The red haired girl look shocked.

"WHAT! What did you do?!" She screamed at Roni.

"You stupid girl! She has Pyrokinesis, she's a FIRE mage!" Ivan screamed and the girl dropped to the ground unconscious. "That will teach you to attack a fire mage with fire, stupid fucking girl!"

"How can you attack your own guild member! It's disgusting!" Roni screamed. Ivan just smiled back.

"I think this has gone on long enough..." Ivan nodded towards another guild member. Roni immediately fell to the ground, all of her magic felt drained. _What is wrong with me?... what did he do?_ She thought. She looked up seeing the guild members closing in. _NO! I will not die like this..._

"STOP!" Ivan screamed. The members looked back at him confused.

"Why?" One asked.

"She is glowing..." Another was staring at her eyes wide. Roni was glowing blue, her veins were glowing, her skin was starting to burn blue.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and shock wave sent the Raven Tail members flying, Ivan was the only one left standing, the others were knocked to the ground yards away. Roni's body started to burn and slowly she was lifted off the ground and floated there, wind swirled around her. Ivan stared at her in awe. S_he's on fire but not actually burning._ He thought. Then it clicked, "Fire Lacrima! She was implanted, that's the only explanation, but how... why now... it must have activated when her original magic was drained by Obra." He said.

"Master we should get out of here, this is not going to end well!" One member yelled over at him. Roni's screams were heard through the sound of the wind and flames.

"No, she has so much power!" Ivan yelled back. The members moved back towards some large rocks for cover. At that same moment Roni started burning brighter and air stopped moving, everything stood still. Ivan moved closer to her...

**BOOM!** A large explosion rocketed through the mountain range, a couple miles away a train screeching to a halt was heard. When the dust cleared Roni laid in the epicenter of the explosion, her cloths shredded and her arm bleeding from a cut, but otherwise she looked unharmed. The trees were flattened from the force. Ivan shook off the dust and walked over to her, the other members slowly joined him.

"I have never seen lacrima do this... this just might be the thing we need... take her to the guild!" Ivan turned and walked away as a rather large man scooped Roni up and carried her off, the rest of the guild a few feet behind caring the unconscious members of their guild off with them. Ivan stopped, "Nullpuding... " He pointed a short, blond man. "stay here... if anyone should come looking for the sorce of the explosion give them these..." He handed him Roni's katana and what was left of her bag. "tell them she died in the explosion... those are all that left..." Nullpudding nodded and took the items. Ivan and the others disappeared. Nullpudding walked to the edge of the blast radius, about 200 yards (2 football fields) and sat down next to a tree and waited.

**1 Hour Later... **

Narrator's P.O.V

Mira and Freed reached the edge of the woods, they looked in awe at the aftermath of the explosion. Trees flattened and burned, some still on fire, the blast radius was huge.

"I m glad, it doesn't look like anyone was hurt..." Mira looked at Freed and they took a sighed of relief.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Nullpudding said walking out if the shadows of the trees.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Freed asked as he put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Both Mira and him exchanged looks. Nullpudding noticed the guild mark on both of them... Oh good I didn't have to wait long. He thought.

"Roni Britt... Your guild mate, yes?"

"Yes she is, so what, why do you care?" Mira's heart dropped as she answered.

"Honestly, I don't. Just thought you should have what's left of her that's all." He said with a smirk.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Freed screamed his sword already out, Mira was glowing with a dark ora surrounding her.

"I personally didn't do a thing, but while in a 'friendly' fight with my guild her powers were drained, which from my master thoughts, the lacrima that was apparently inside her activated. That caused this and her own demise. These are all that's left." He held out Roni's katana, which Freed knew at onceit was hers, and the remains of her bag. Mira dropped to her knees in tears.

"You're lying! It's not her! She's not dead!" Mira screamed tears falling down her face. Freed was speechless, he held Roni's katana and stared at the clearing.

"It's true, you can look around for yourself and I saw it happen... Sad she was pretty too." He said and started walking away.

"Stop!" Freed screamed, but the short blond had disappeared. Mira held Roni's bag to her chest and cried. Freed looked down and hold out his hand.

"We should go see." He motioned to the center of the clearing. Mira looked up at him and grabbed his hand. She held on to his arm as they walked, the closer they got to the center the more her heart beat. When they got there, Freed looked at the ground and saw the blood and shreds of clothing.

"How are we going to tell Makarov... He raised her..." Mira said though tears.

"How are we going to tell Laxus..." Freed looked at Mira and bend down, he grabbed her and held her while she cried. A few minutes passed and Mira looked at Freed.

"We need to call Master... he needs to know..." Mira took out the communication lacrima and activated it as Makarov appeared in the crystal.

"Mira... did you find her?... Mira my child why are you crying? What happened?" Makarov said concern growing in his voice.

"Master... she's... gone..." Mira stumbled over her words trying her hardest not to cry, but she lost. She broke down almost dropping the crystal. Freed took the crystal an explained.

Makarov's P.O.V.

As I looked into the crystal seeing Mira break down my heart dropped. Freed appeared in the crystal, sadness was in his features but anger was showing in his eyes. Freed collected and began to speak.

"Master... she's... dead..."

"Freed... tell me what happened..." I asked, but in my mind I knew. I cursed myself for knowing. Freed looked at me and explained everything from the train ride to when they got to the explosion site to what they saw was left. Tears ran down my face, and I looked into the crystal. "You two should come home, I wait till your home to tell the guild. When you get here come right into my office, we need to figure out how to tell the others, and mostly how to tell your teammates." Freed nodded and I deactivated the communication lacrima. _My child... I am so sorry... your death is all my fault... I should have told you. _I looked out the window and cried.


	6. The Anguish of Regret

**A few hours later...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

Mira and Freed walked into the guild, their heads down and they walk past people not saying a word. Laxus and Gajeel smelt the blood, but Laxus smelt her, acai & magnolia, he could never forget her scent. They noticed Freed was caring something rapped in cloth, Laxus ran up to him and put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Freed..." As he turned, Laxus looked into his eyes and saw pain staring back at him. Freed turned without words and walked past him, following Mira into the master's office. The guild was very quite and still. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting, Lucy and Levy whispered to each other, but Romeo was the only one who caught a glimpse of Roni's katana hilt under the cloth as Freed walked by. Roni was the one who help him during the 7 years, she was the one he looked up to like a sister. His heart told him what his mind couldn't grasp, Roni would never go anywhere without her katana at her side, this only ment one thing... S_he was gone. _Romeo thought. His heart dropped and he ran towards Freed stopping both Mira and him in their tracks.

"Where's Roni? What happened to her?" Romeo eyes watered, tears started to fall down his face. Mira walked over to him and hugged him. She turned and her and Freed disappeared into the Makarov's office. Romeo stood there stunned, Natsu walked over a put a arm around him.

"I'm sure she's okay... she's strong..." Natsu smiled at Romeo, he had only hopped he was right. Natsu led Romeo over to a table and they sat down and waited. All of them looking around at one another wanting to know what had happened or any information. A few minutes past and Makarov come out of the office.

"Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow... I need to see you in my office." Everyone heard the sadness in his voice, whispers begin and they watched as the three walked into the office. Romeo stood up and ran towards the them, "Romeo... please... I need you to wait with the others." Makarov said and put a hand on his shoulder. Romeo nodded and sadly walked back to the table with Natsu. Kaylee and Lily had just walked into the guild, and felt something was off at the doors. The usual happy, careful guild was quiet and still. Lily put his paw on her arm and they flew over to the table were Team Natsu was sitting.

"Romeo?" Kaylee sat next to him and nudged him. He look down at her and took her in his arms and hugged her. As he hugged her he put his face in her silky, purple fur. Kaylee was taken aback at first but she relaxed and hugged him back.

"Something's happened to Roni... I feel it..." He whispered.

"I feel it too..." she whispered back, she turned and sat in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and they waited.

**Inside Makarov's Office...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

When the three stepped inside Laxus closed the door and turned, he saw Roni's katana laying on his grandfather's desk, a Celtic circle pendent necklace beside it and the remains of her bag on the floor. Makarov's office felt cold and distant, nothing like it normally felt. The happy, lighthearted master they all knew and loved was not himself. Laxus noticed the smells once again, the light scent of blood with the deep scent of acai and magnolia.

"What is all this? What happened?" Laxus looked around, stopping on everyone waiting to see who had answers.

"You all should sit down..." Makarov motioned to the empty chairs. Evergreen and Bickslow curiously looked around but sat down, Laxus stayed standing. He looked back over to the desk and his gaze stopped on the necklace. _That's the pendent I gave Roni when we were kids, I never knew she kept it all this time..._ Laxus thought. Makarov took and deep breath and began.

"I thought that telling her teammates first would be the best thing to do... As you all know Roni had left to figure out her past... I realized that she was not ready to face it alone, so I sent Freed and Mira to bring her back not only to tell her what I should have many years ago but so she could be trained..." Mira's eyes began to water and tears fell down her face. Evergreen put her hand on Mira's arm.

"Master... what happened? Where's Roni?" Evergreen demanded. At that moment Makarov could not hold in his sadness any longer.

"I'm so sorry my children... it's all my fault..." Makarov cried into his arms. They had never seen him this upset.

"What old man?! What happened?" Laxus yelled.

"She's dead!" Mira screamed and fell apart sliding to the ground. Freed dropped to her side and held her in his arms, she berried her face in his shoulder and cried. Laxus stood frozen in shock. Bickslow stared at Makarov, _This can't be true, it can't... _he thought.

"You're lying... she would never..." Evergreen stumbled over her thoughts and words as tears streamed down her face. Bickslow grabbed Evergreen and pulled her to his chest while she cried.

"We were on a train heading north and an explosion shock wave forced the train to a stop. We got off and went to were the explosion came from to see if we could help. When we got there the trees were flattened and burned, the area was about 200 yards wide. From the destruction we saw no one could have survived. A man was there and said he saw the whole thing, he said that while in a 'friendly' fight with his guild her powers were drained, which from what the master said, the lacrima that was apparently inside her activated. That caused her to go, I guess to call it, supernova. The man gave us what was left of her things and disappeared." As Freed finished, Mira had stopped crying and looked at her guild mates.

"There was no body, only things left were a small amount of blood and rags." Mira sighed and turned when Laxus started to move. He walked over to the desk grabbed the necklace and walked out of the office.

"Laxus wait!?" Freed yelled and stood up and went after him. The others sat in silence, Malarov sighed and walked towards the door.

"I think it's time to let the guild know..." Makarov walked out of the office and stood at the back of the guild. Everyone waited for him to speak. As he told his children the news, they sat in disbelief. Romeo held Kaylee and they cried.

Laxus P.O.V.

As I rushed past my guild mates eyes followed me as I burst out the front doors of the guild. Until then I hadn't noticed it had been raining, the sky was as dark as my heart felt. I was soaked within minutes of stepping outside, I couldn't care less at this point. I squeezed the necklace in my hand trying to hold myself together, I heard someone calling my name and turned, Freed stopped next to me.

"Laxus... I know how you feel..."

"No Freed... you don't..." I cut him off and he just stared at me. "Do you know what the last thing she told me was?" Freed shook his head. "_If you could tell Laxus I am truly sorry. I had said some things that I regret now, but like him I am still running from my past. I love him and my heart is forever his. Domus est qua meus pectus pectoris est. (Home is where my heart is.)_... She had told the old man to tell that to me... you know what the last thing I said to her was... _You deserve so much more…_! Not, I have been in love with you for years... not, I couldn't imagine my life without you... NO! You deserve better... I took her love and through it in her face... how could I have been so selfish!" I screamed into the rain. My tears were mixing with the water running down my face. "Now... She'll never know..."


	7. Depths of Darkness

**AN: Just so you guys don't get confused... I switched the previous chapter title to this one and gave chapter six a new title... Depths of Darkness fit this chapter so much better.**

* * *

Roni's P.O.V.

I shivered as I opened my eyes. _Where am I? What the hell happened?_ The cell I was being held in was cold, dark and damp. The bars were rusted and the walls looked rough, and dingy. I raised my hand to feel the walls and noticed the shackles weighing my wrists down, then noticed the ones on my ankles. My cloths were dirty and torn, I didn't know what to do or where I was. My heart started racing...

"Hell... Hello?" I grabbed my throat, it felt like sandpaper. I needed water badly.

"Hello... is anyone there?..." I jumped as dark figured appeared on the other side of the bars. As it moved, the dim light revealed Ivan. I choked and back towards the wall. His size scared me, but his eyes... his cold, dead eyes terrified me.

"So my dear, you're awake... that was a marvelous show you displayed..." He said as his gaze moved up and down the length of my body. I rapped my arms around me, hoping to hid but failing.

"Why did you bring me here?" I tried to sound brave but I could see from his expression my fear had grazed my words.

"Well Roni..."

"Don't ever call me that, you have no right..."

"Very well... Veronica... " He said and smirked. "I brought you here, one to save you from yourself and two I have use for someone of your... capabilities."

"Why would I ever help you... Master Makarov will help me... he always has..." I slowly unintentionally stood and started moving towards the bars.

"Really? Didn't he tell you about your parents?..." I stared at him. "No... well how about your time at the facility when they experimented on you?... No... or how about the lacrima that was implanted in you has hindered your magical growth?... No..." I stood frozen. _Did master know all this time?_

"NO! You're wrong he never would have kept that from me! He raised me... he never kept things from me..." Tears fell down my face and I slowly fell to the floor. "Why... why would he keep that from me..." Ivan had knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're right... he should have told you... it's his fault your in this situation... but I can help you, only if you obey me." I shook my head.

"No... No matter what Master Makarov knew or didn't tell me... he did for a reason... I will never help you..." Ivan grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the bars. Pain surged through me.

"If that's the way you want it..." As I lay on the ground my vision blurred. I heard him open the cell door, he grabbed me by my hair and drug me out the cell. "You will obey me... even if I have to beat it into you." My heart was pounding in my ears, it felt like my skull was going to explode. Ivan raised me to my feet and threw me forward, I was caught by someone. They took my hands put them over my head and attached the chain to something hanging from the ceiling, then locked the chain around my ankles in place, attaching it to the floor. I hung there, my head down as I try to regain my scenes. I felt Ivan and the other person walk slowly around me. _Oh Mavis... please... help me survive this..._ I pleaded and screamed in my head.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Roni's limp form hung from the ceiling, Ivan glared at her, his smile widen. A tall thin dark looking mage walked over to the side wall and grabbed a whip that was hanging there. He moved towards her, released the whip and cracked it on the floor. He smiled as she jumped, and started moving trying to free herself.

SNAP! The whip connected with her back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Her blood-curdling scream echoed though the room and into the hallway. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please... STOP!..." She begged, the whip connected to her back again.

"I'll stop when you agree to obey me..." Ivan said and nodded to the other mage.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Another scream ripped through her body. She moved, and turned trying to get free. She turned her body and at the same moment the whip connected with her again. It's sliced through her right eye... she screamed. Thankfully she had closed her eyes moments before, so eye sight was spared. She hung there, her body broken and bleeding.

"Are you ready to submit?... this can all end with one word..."

"I will never help you..."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems I have no other choice." Ivan grabbed Roni's head and forced it up bringing her eye sight towards back of the room. "Do you know how many times I tried to get Laxus to join me? Every time he refused... Did you know that there are herbs that render a person immobile? The bad part for them is they can still see what's happening and feel what's happening."

"Is that what's coming next?..." She spit towards him.

SMACK! His hand hit her across her face. He brought her face back up and forced her to stare at the back wall. The lights slowly brighten and she gasped.

"LAXUS!... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Through her eyes she saw Laxus, tied across the back wall, deep cuts everywhere on his body, his lifeless body hung off the wall, but in reality a man... just a man was hanging there.

Ivan's P.O.V.

I didn't want to have to use my magic, but her stubbornness forced me. So I took the one thing that I know means everything to her... Laxus... and created the illusion of him beaten, inches from death and displayed it. Her reaction was what I was hopping for, it's only a matter of time before she submits. I brought her face up towards mine.

"Veronica... if you want the love of your life to live... you will obey me..." I saw her look at him and tears formed in her eyes. I nodded to the other mage and he walked towards "Laxus" and stabbed him in his shoulder... he cried out.

"STOP! please... stop... I'll do whatever you want... please just stop..." She cried and I dropped her chin.

"I knew you would see things my way. Put her back in her cell, and make sure she eats well and stays fed. She'll be no use to me starved or dead. Take care of her wounds... I want there to be scars... so you will never forget what I can do."


	8. Rising from the Ashes

**AN:** **Sorry guys it took me awhile to update. Was having writers block and life is crazy! I hope you like the new chapter! R&R! **

**As before,****_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_** Enjoy!

* * *

**3 Months Later...**

Ivan's P.O.V.

I stood in front my guild and looked around at them. _The time had come to take my revenge, the perfect moment to destroy everything, and I would do it in front of the world._ I smiled to myself, _and she would be their demise._

"The Grand Magic Games are in two days, I have chosen the people that are going. We be leaving in the morning, you will win or you will suffer the consequences!" I warned them, they understood what I was capable of and left them to their thoughts. I walked toward the bottom floor of the guild, _I loved the smell of fear, _I thought as I pushed the door to the cells open. The deep scent of blood and mold hit my nose. I smiled and took it in, the cells were mostly empty, except for our special guest. When I reached Veronica's cell I saw her laying on the small thin mattress that sat on the floor in the corner. I smiled at the well defined scars across her back that peeked through her torn shirt.

"Veronica. The moment has come where I require your unique abilities." I see her turn towards me and slowly rise. Her eyes were void of happiness, void of any hope, and void of life... I had made sure of that. She slowly walked towards the cell door and waited. I led her to the upper floor and handed her to Flare.

"Clean her up, make her presentable for the games." I found it hard not to smile... Everything was going according to plan.

Flare's P.O.V.

Master pushed the fairy woman towards me, I caught her just to avoid a collision. I backed away with the woman and led her towards a up stairs room. _Clean her up, he says. Why would he care that much about the fairy bitch... I hate her._ I glared at her, she either didn't care or was to lost to noticed. I pushed her into a room and she stood there waiting.

"Well the bathrooms over there bitch..." I was so disgusted with her, but I wont defy master. _Never defy master..._ I looked at her empty eyes, they were completely different then when we first ran across her. I felt my heart tug, I knew how she felt. _What the hell?_ I shook my thoughts away and roughly led her in the bath room. I started the water and ripped her cloths off, they were disgusting and smelled horrible. I turned her around and put her in the bath. I started to walk away when I noticed the scars. I shook my head and sighed, walked back over and cleaned her up. She had gotten so pale, but not fragile looking just beaten down... I could see she had given up hope a while ago. I had to wash her 4 times to get the months worth of filth off, but she was finally clean. I helped her out of the tub and got her dressed. Master had requested something nicer for her to wear for the games, so I had picked a simple, dark red strapless dress that stopped just above the ankles. I put the dress and matching sandals next to the bed. I turned around to leave and saw she had unconsciously went over to the bed and laid down.

"I'll be back in here in the morning... don't even think about trying to escape." I told her before closing and locking the door.

**The Next Morning...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

Flare led Roni down to the main floor of the guild and stopped in front of Master Ivan. He looked her over as he walked around her.

"That will do... here, wear this until I tell you can take it off." He handed Roni and long black cloak. She slowly took it, put it on and pulled the hood over her head. She mindlessly followed Ivan to their transportation to Crocus. When they had reached their destination, Ivan was directed to the inn where they would being staying for the games. Ivan kept Roni close, he didn't want anything to spoil his plans especially anyone who might recognize her from Fairy Tail or any other guild. Her head was down as he led her and his guild to there inn, the inn keeper looked wide eyed at them when they entered.

"Raven Tail..." The man asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Yes. Show us our rooms." Ivan demanded. The scared looking inn keeper did has he was told, and lead them to their rooms. Ivan pushed Roni into one of them. "You will stay here until I need you, you try to escape and I will hunt anyone you care about and kill them while you watch." Ivan said then turned and slammed the door. "You!" He pointed at a guild member. "You will stay right here and make sure she stays. And if anything happens to her... I will kill you myself..." The guy nodded and stood guard. Inside the room, Roni walked to the bed and laid down and stared at nothing, lost within herself. One word graced her lips and slid off with a whisper, "Laxus..." her words unnoticed. The next couple of days came and went, it wasn't until the third day of the games when a shimmer of life showed itself in her eyes.

**3****rd****Day of Grand Magic Games...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

As the games played out, as battles were won and lost, no one had noticed that one of the Raven Tail members was extremely familiar, on one except a certain runes mage. Freed has noticed from the very first day, he watched him throughout the games, but that's all he could do was watch. He didn't have proof that they did something, but he knew they did, what it was he never would guessed.

**Inside the Inn...**

Roni was laying on the bed in her room, her knees bent against her chest. As she laid with her back to the window, the muffled sounds of birds and laughter seeped through the closed window. She heard a deep laugh from outside that seemed so familiar, she got up and walked to the window. Her hand slowly moved to the curtain as the door behind her opened...

"Veronica. The time has come." Ivan calmly told her from the doorway. Her hand dropped to her side and she walked out of the room following Ivan, her cloak swaying behind her. She obediently followed him to the grand stadium and up to the guilds waiting area. The rest of the Raven Tail team was there, they all waited to see what the rest of day 3 battles had in store. Roni slightly raised her head as the announcer started speaking.

"Next up, let's start the third match." At that moment Raven Tail along with Roni were mere illusions to the crowd, they had been transported to the battle field inside Ivan's world looking out. "Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar and Raven Tail's Alexei!"

"Laxus..." Roni unconsciously spoke.

"Shut it bitch!" Flare slapped her across the face and Roni fell to the ground, blood dropped from the corner of her month. Flare turned back to Ivan (Alexei) and Laxus watching the match start.

Roni's P.O.V.

I blinked as my eyes cleared, the darkness slowly faded. I stared at the fight in front of me, not knowing rather it was real or not, I dared not to move. A large man in gold armor was kicking the shit out of Laxus, I thought, but I blinked again and saw both of them feet in front of me unharmed. _I know that Raven Tail was here, but why or how can I see them looking down at us from the balcony in the stands. _All I could do was sit on the ground staring.

"What's the meaning of this?" Laxus voice was harsh and cold.

"It's a kind of illusion. The others around here can't see our real bodies, the ones that are talking right now. Nor can they hear our voices. Rather, right now they're watching illusions fighting. Well done, right? Not a single person has noticed. The spectators are watching a scene of that Laxus unable to even lift a finger." Ivan (Alexei) slowly spoke to Laxus.

I heard Fairy Tail screaming from the stands wanting him to fight for real.

"It seems like you're admired even in the guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now, as they watch this."

"I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of winning with an illusion?" Laxus asked.

"Exactly. Our aim isn't "victory". This illusion is just a smoke screen."

"Huh?" Laxus thoroughly looked confused.

"Illusions are illusions. We can change the results however we'd like. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss. I'll put an end to all of you." Laxus's skin crawled with electricity.

I knew they were all talking but couldn't hear them. My eyes were locked on Laxus, he was alive and he was actually here. I took a breath...

"LAXUS!" I screamed but nothing happened. "What? LAXUS!" I screamed again and again but nothing. He didn't turn, nor did he seem to care. I fell to the ground... "Laxus... please... I'm here..." I cried. I looked over at Flare and reached out to her dress and my hand went right though it. "What?" I tried to move but couldn't, I was trapped. "Ivan..."

Narrator's P.O.V.

"And one more thing..." Ivan (Alexei) took off his mask. " You should know of my strength, right? Stupid Son." Ivan smiled at him.

"Shit. I figured it would be like that." Laxus looked annoyed.

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth, but your different. Let's have you tell us, shall we? THE LOCATION OF LUMEN HISTOIRE!"

"What are you taking about?"

"You don't have to pretend, I know Makarov told you." Ivan yelled back.

"I really don't know..."

"NO, YOU MUST KNOW!"

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you..."

"You would pass up victory just to keep them safe? Then I guess the loss of an illusion wouldn't be enough... how about the loss of your love?" Ivan smiled and he waved his hand. A cloaked figured appeared just behind him. He pushed it to the ground ripping off the cloak in the process. Laxus stared at the woman that dropped in front of Ivan, her long dark brown hair fell to the side reveling the deep scars on her back. She looked up at him, their eyes locked and he saw the scar across her right eye.

"Roni... you're... alive..." Laxus stood stunned. Ivan grabbed Roni and shoved her towards Flare.

"For now... yes... it's going to be up to you for how long." Ivan smiled and snapped his fingers. Flare curled her hair around Roni's neck.

"NO!" Laxus screamed and moved towards them. As Flare tighten her hold on Roni and Laxus stopped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Laxus screamed and a powerful blast of lighting shot towards Ivan but he dodged.

"Obra now! Take away his magic!" Laxus sped towards him and full strengthen and knocked him out.

"That's for Wendy and Carla!"

"NEEDLE BLAST!" Nullpudding attacked. One quick dodge and a kick later, Nullpudding lay unconscious on the ground.

"That's for Gray."

Kurohebi moved towards Laxus, his hands gathering sand.

"You just don't get it..." In one punch Kurohebi hit the ground ten feet away. Flare released Roni and she fell hard to the ground.

"CRIMSON HAIR!"

"LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus hit Flare head on and she fell to the ground. "That's for Lucy."

"Impossible..." Ivan stood stunned. He looked down at Roni and grabbed her. Her body fell lifeless in his hands. "NO! My leverage!"

"I don't know what your goal is, but I hold you personal responsible for hurting my friends!" Laxus moved towards Ivan, death glare searing into his soul.

"I WILL CRUSH MY FAMILY'S ENEMIES!" Laxus used every bit of strength and punched Ivan. He flew across the arena and hit the wall. At that same moment the illusion lifted. The crowd was stunned, Fairy Tail was even more shocked.

"What! What happened?!" the announcer yelled. "It's the guild master! It was an illusion!... Laxus is the one standing... Laxus WINS!" The pumpkin announced! The crowd went wild, everyone except Laxus. He ran over to Roni's body and held her in his arms.

"Master.. LOOK!..." Mira had seen what Laxus was holding. Makarov looked down and gasped. He jumped down to the battlefield and ran over followed by Fairy Tail. The crowd had gone quite.

Laxus P.O.V.

I held her body close to me, I couldn't feel her breath or her heartbeat.

"Roni... please...please you can't die..." I felt the guild stop behind me, as I placed her flat on the ground. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed and placed my hands on her chest and shocked her. Her body lifted off the ground and fell back down.

"LAXUS!" Makarov screamed at me. He ran towards me and I shocked her again. Her body fell back to the ground a second time her eyes flew open and she gasped for air.

"RONI!" I yelled and scooped her up in my arms. I held her against my chest feeling her breathing on my neck and her heartbeat strong against my chest. I relaxed as I felt her wrap her arms around me and move closer. I could smell acai and magnolia on her skin, I breathed in and sighed. "I thought I lost you... I'm so sorry..." a tear ran down my face. I felt her move away from me and I looked down into her eyes. I could see the pain she had been though, seeing the scars made it more real.

"You did..." She finally answered and my heart dropped. She placed her hand gently on my chin and lifted my head up. "You made me survive... I know now you weren't really there, but you gave me a reason to live." I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean... not really there?"

"When Ivan first captured me, he tortured me for my power... when I refused to help him... he tortured who I thought was you... I survived to protect you..." As she finished I saw gramps walk towards us and he fell to his knees.

"Roni... It's all my fault... I should have told you..." Gramps cried in his hands. Roni started to move towards him and fell back a little. I help her steady, she went to gramps, knelt down and hugged him.

"I will never blame you for what happened." She smiled at him and released him.

"It's good to have you back." Gramps smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Roni's P.O.V.

Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow ran and hugged me, I saw the rest of the guild smile. I looked around and my eyes stopped on Kaylee and Romeo. My team let me down and I slowly walked towards them, Kaylee couldn't wait and flew towards me.

"Roni!" She crashed into me and hugged me. I rapped my arms around her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you old friend." I smiled at her and she let me go. I turned to Romeo and knelt down in front of him. He slowly looked up at me and raised his hand to my eye and brushed a finger down my scar.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I smiled and a tear fell down his face. I grabbed him and hugged him. A breeze blew though the arena and blew my hair to the side. I heard gasps and felt a coat slide over my back. I let Romeo go and turned to see Laxus.

"Thanks." I smiled and he started to lead me off the field. I held Romeo at my side and he walked with us, unknown to me, both of them were holding me upright. The guild followed closely behind as the crowd erupted in cheers, they screamed Fairy Tail and Laxus's name. As we reached the tunnel under the stands my world went black.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Laxus caught her as she started to fall and carried her bridal style in his arms. He smiled as her head rested on his shoulder, her breath tickled his neck. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You will never be alone again..."


	9. Love in Return

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**In my story the GMG went off without a hitch, no dragon attack, no people from the future and no Eclipse gate... just Fairy Tail kicking butt and winning... oh and getting the guild back. :)**

**This will be the final chapter, but I will be writing more with Roni (my girl). Hope you enjoyed everything as much as I did! Thanks everyone!**

**Side note: This last chapter has Lemons! You have been warned, also in this story I have given Laxus the scent of my all time favorite cologne, it makes me giddy (aka horny)... **_**Yves Saint Laurent La Nuit de L'Homme**_**... if you have never smelled it... GO! It's sold at Macy's! If you have smelt it then imagine Laxus with all his sexiness and smells like that... I get giddy thinking about it... enjoy ;)**

**As before,****_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! _**

**Infirmary Inside Fairy Tail...**

Narrator's P.O.V.

Roni slowly opened her eyes, and blinked as a stone ceiling came into view. She jump up and looked around, as her eyes passed over the familiar beds, glass doors to the balcony, tall windows and pictures on the walls, she relaxed and heart beat slowed. Warm light flowed though the windows, the birds chirped happily outside and she smile. _I'm home... _she thought. She sighed in relief, her nightmare was over, but she would always have reminders of the horrors, the scars, the images of Laxus...

"Laxus..." She whispered. She jumped as a grunt came from the figure beside her. Laxus was asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"...stupid... stop...breaking things..." Laxus mumbling in his sleep. Roni giggled and smiled down at him with love in her eyes. She silently got off the bed and walked over to the glass doors, she hesitated praying this wasn't some cruel dream or worse illusion, put her hands on the metal handles and pushed open the doors. A soft breeze caressed her face and blew a few strains of her hair back. The air smelled so fresh, the light scent of magnolia flowers and sea air danced past her nose. Roni closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled, the sun warmed her skin as she leaned against the stone railing.

Roni's P.O.V.

I looked over the landscape of the guild, it had been so long since we were here last. It was nice to have the old guild back. I could just see the training grounds from the balcony, the courtyard below was my favorite, the waterfall into the pond always made the most tranquil noise. The flowers and trees were so beautiful, I just had to sigh in content. I heard another grunt behind me and smiled, it was only then did I notice the bag sitting at the end of my bed. I walked over and knelt down, a folded piece of paper was sitting on top. I opened it and read...

_Hey,_

_If you're reading this then the rest of the team is not there when you woke up, Master sent us on a mission but we promise to get back as soon as we can. I brought you a few things that I know you missed._

I unzipped the bag and sifted though, I smiled when I pulled out my favorite shampoo and conditioner, then the matching body wash and body mist (acai berry and magnolia) ... She knows me too well... "oh look at that... she even remembered my shower ball..." I laughed. As I looked through the rest of the bag I saw she had packed my favorite jeans, black tank and my favorite black lace bra... "I love you, Ever." I put my things back in the bag and went back to the note.

_We have missed you so much, we were heart broken when we thought we lost you. He hasn't left your side... _I looked over the Laxus ..._well except when we made him go home an shower... it got bad..._ I laughed. _We all love you Roni... Videbo vos mox._

_-Ever_

I place the note on the bed, took my bag and headed for the door to the full bathroom in the corner of the room. I place the bag on the floor, my bath things on the corner of the large tub and fill it to the brim with very hot water. I stepped in and sat down, I was still for a moment to get used to the water but almost instantly my muscles relaxed and I sank into the water as a happy sigh escaped my lips. I washed my hair and body, twice just to bath in my second favorite scent in the world. I laid back enjoying the peace that surrounded me, I wasn't sure how long I was in there but a knock brought me back.

"Roni?... are you ok?..." Laxus asked from the other side of the door. I smiled.

"I'm fine... I'll be out in a couple of minutes..." I looked down and my hands were wrinkled, _Oh well couldn't be in here forever... _I stepped out and dressed, I hesitated and went to the mirror. I quickly brushed my hair while trying to avoid actually looking at my face, the scars on my back I could deal with... I never saw those, but my face... a contestant reminder... I styled my hair so it would cover that side, thankfully my hair was long so I could hide. I grabbed my things and opened the door, I was face to face with Laxus.

"Hey..." Laxus said and looked at me. "You styled your hair different..."

"Yea..." I raised my hand to my hair and pulled my fingers through it. "My contestant reminder shouldn't be anyone elses..." I looked at the ground and started to walk away when Laxus stopped me. I turned and looked up at him, his hand slowly rose to my face and gently brushed my hair to the side. I tried to turn away but he held my face there. He traced my scar down with his thumb and then softly traced my lips. I felt his other hand slide down to my low back, he tilted my head towards him and I closed my eyes... waiting... my heart pounding out of my chest. I felt his breath on my neck, it sent chills up my spine.

"You have never looked more beautiful..." He whispered in my ear, the hair on my neck stood on end. His scent made its way to my nose, my heart skipped a beat as I breathed it in, fresh oriental scent, Cardamom, Cedar, and Coumarin. The scent made the blood rush to my core, it always had. Before I could take another breath of his seductive scent his lips connected with mine. My bag fell from my hands and hit the floor, his hand on my low back pulled my body against his. I rapped my arms around his neck and melted into his touch. My senses were heightened, his scent engulfed my brain, the feel of his hands on my body, the sweet taste of his mouth, the low growl that came from his throat. I felt his hands grip my backside and left me off the ground, I rapped my legs around his waist. He carried me a ways and I heard a door close, I broke away for air as he laid me down and I sank into what felt like a cloud. I felt him walk away and I sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?... I asked almost breathless.

"This is the room connected to my office, I've been working with gramps and with the late nights I sleep here a lot..." I nodded, as my eyes fell on him. Only at that moment did I realize his shirt was off, I looked at him and the feeling came rushing back in my core. My eyes traced his lips, down his jaw, to his collar bone, and slowly over every extremely toned muscles on his chest, down to his hip bones that made that sexy v-shape... I unconsciously licked my lips. He walked over to the bed and stood over me, I saw the pure lust he held in his eyes, he gently raised me to my feet. I felt his lips lightly brush my neck, his hands drifted down my sides sending electricity to my core. He tugged at the hem of my tank top, I raised my arms as he slide it off my body. I felt his hands on the button to my jeans, and they fell to the ground. My skin tingled with every touch his lips made, slowly making his way down my neck, slowly down the valley between my breasts, I felt his hands unclasp my bra and heard it hit the floor. His breath teased my stomach, he knelt in front of me and kissed under the hem of my panties, my knees gave out, I could no longer hold myself, he caught me and laid me softly on the bed. His body hovered over mine and his lips captured mine once again, he deepened the kiss, his tongue was so soft and sweet. A moan escaped my lips, he smiled in his kiss, he traced down my body and slide off my panties on his way. His smiled widened when he saw how wet I was, his lips brushed my skin down my lower stomach, down to the top of my leg, and on my inner thigh. His hands caressed my thighs, he gently spread my legs and slowly agonizingly his lips brushed down my leg. As his mouth closed around my clit I screamed.

"LAXUS!..." He slowly inserted his finger into me, my head was spinning. My hands brushed through is soft blond hair. I protested as his finger left me, his tongue soon replace it. My back arched and I screamed. I didn't know how much more I could take...

"Laxus... I'm... going to... cum..." My juices exploded out of my body as my first orgasm rocked through me. He drank every ounce, he stood looking down at me and smirked. I was panting, and flushed. I raised off the bed and stood in front of him.

"My turn..." I said as a seductive grin appeared on my lips. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. I took his lips, our tongues intertwined, I could taste myself... and I loved it. My core heated once more, I brushed my lips over his neck and licked his pulse point. He shivered, but kept his arms to his sides. I slowly kissed and lightly brushed my lips down his chest, his abs and stopped at the top of his pants. I lightly brushed my hands across his hips, releasing a grunt from his throat. I smiled and dropped his pants along with his boxer briefs to floor. I looked at him, I smiled as I licked the tip of his cock, I licked down to his sack and back up. I saw his eyes roll towards the back of his head, as a moan escaped his lips. I place my lips over his cock and sucked down...

"Fuck... Roni..." His hands held my head in place as I took all of him. I ignored my gag reflex and sucked harder and moved faster bring him in and out. Each time I sucked back down his cock I felt him pulse.

"Roni... I'm going to cum..." He glanced down at me as he cam, his eyes widen as I drank every last bit of him. Bitter but sweet... He captured my lips and our saliva, our juices mixed the taste sent fire to my core. I pushed him to the bed and straddled him, his cock was already rock hard again, I placed him at my entrance and slide down. A hiss passed his lips and his hands grabbed my breasts, he pinched and rolled my hard nipples between his thumb and index finger. I gasped and quickened my pace sliding up and down on his massive cock. I felt another orgasm building, he slide his hand between my legs and rubbed my clit, it put me over the edge. I screamed as my second orgasm sent shivers through my body, he grabbed on to my backside and flipped us over. I laid on my back as he entered me, he leaned down and captured my nipple in his mouth, my back arched as he sucked and lick my nipple. I felt his cock hit the sensitive spot inside me...

"Laxus... please don't stop..." His pace quickened as he felt my walls tighten around him. I slide my hand down between my legs and rubbed my clit. His eyes widen and he watch me rub myself, his pace quickened at the sight.

"I'm going to cum..." Laxus looked into my eyes and I nodded, I felt my orgasm at it's limit.

"LAXUS!..." As we cam he bit into my shoulder, I felt him drink a small amount of my blood and then I felt his magic flow within me. We collapsed on the bed, he rapped his arm around me and covered us with the blanket. He nuzzled into my neck, and pulled my body closer to his.

"Stay with me forever, Roni." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Laxus... I always have and will till my last breath. Te amo magis quam vita."

"Te amo magis quam vita" (I love you more than life)


End file.
